Purafication
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Four guardians, who thought that being a guardian wasn't that hard, even if one of them just got their guardian character. Then, the black eggs with the white x's start to show, mysterious people, and the shining white egg, The Embryo. Somewhat AU.


_**In this universe, Utau was never involved with Easter, she didn't have a singing/model career, and she was a guardian for Seyio Acadamy. Along side with Kukai, who is still the sporty guy, and two others, Ryoko, and Keiko, they were the four guardians. But when they do learn about Easter, and the embryo, everything changes, for ever.**_

_**If they ever find it.**_

The blonde fix her hair slightly, looking up at the sky, and exhaling slowly, but it wasn't long before where she was interrupted by her friends, who called out her name loudly, trying to get her attention. She looked down, back at them, who were smiling at her happily, and walked up to her. "Hey Tsukiyomi-chan!" The black haired girl said happily, glomping her and nearly nocking her over. She looked at her before looking at the two guys, who were chatting about something that she was unsure of.

"Souma-kun, Gokun-kun." She said, and as soon as she did, the took of them looked at her.

The dusty red haired boy decided to speak first. "What is it Tsukiyomi-chan?" He looked at her, almost puzzled, watching the black haired girl let go of her slowly, and looking at her too.

"Erm, nothing, was just going to say hi, Souma-kun." She mumbled, looking away, before fixing the red cape that she wore, because the black haried girl messed it up. She then looked at the two boys once again, before beging to walk once more. "Were going to be late, come on."

"Just so you know, Tsukiyomi-chan," The dark brown haired boy said, following her with the other two. "I am the king, you are just the queen."

Her right eyebrow twitched. "_Just_?" She said coldly, slowing turning to look at him. He blinked, before pointing a finger at her.

"At least my Shugo Chara has hatched already," He said quite meanly. "Your the only one who's shugo chara hasn't hatched."

The dusty red head boy reached in her cape pocket, and removed the pink and white egg, which hasn't had a single crack on it. "No offense or anything Utau, but he's right."

"But I do wonder why," The black haired girl said, takeing the egg from the dusty red haired boy, who glared at her. "I mean, you did lay the egg, and it has been a month or two.."

"Give it back Keiko!" Utau said through grinded teeth, reaching for the egg that Keiko held in her hand. She continued to reach for it, until the dusty red haired boy pulled her back, giving her a stern look. Utau glanced at him, then looked back at Keiko. "It's my egg!"

"Yeah?" Keiko asked, sticking a tongue out at her. "So? It's probably never going to hatch!"

Utau glared at her. "It will too!" She said, snatching the egg away from her, and looking at the pink and white egg that she held in her hands. She sighed loudly. "Just not yet. And I have no idea when." She exhaled, putting the egg back in her pocket and looked back at the three of them. "Can we just go now? It brings me down every time we talk about it.."

"It's alright Tsukiyomi-chan!" The dusty red haired boy said, putting an arm around her neck, smiling at her brightly. "It will hatch one day! I promise you!"

Utau looked at him for a minute, then, when realizing how close they were, she then removed his arm and looked away slightly blushing. "Thanks, Souma-kun." She said, then looked back at Keiko and the brown haired boy. "Come on Ryoko and Keiko! Let's go!"

"Hai!"

----

Daichi kicked the small soccerball that he was playing with, into a small soccer net that was made just for him at the temple garden, not shortly after, Keiko's chara, Ruka, started to watch him play, as Ryoko's chara, Yokiko, who watched boredly, often glancing at the pink and white egg that sat next to him on the table. Yokiko then cleared his throat, causeing both Daichi and Ruka to look at him.

"What?" They asked in union, looking at him puzzled.

Yokiko pointed at the egg, which wobbled very slightly back and forth, causeing Daichi and Ruka to come floating over to it, to see what was going on. Daichi poked the egg, causing Yokiko to glare at him madly, shoving him away from the egg. Ruka stared at it, before giggling. "I can't wait to meet her."

Daichi floated back up to the table. "How do you know it's a her?"

"Well silly!" Ruka said, looking at him, then back at the egg. "Utau-chan is a girl, so her chara has to be a girl!"

"Not necessarily," Yokiko said, pushing Ruka aside, and studied the egg. "Utau could be a boy dressing up as girl."

Daichi snickered, moving up to Yokiko. "Don't think she is, Kukai says she is defiantly a girl, expessailly her singing voice. I've heard it."

"And how would Souma-kun know of this?" Ruka asked, moving towards Daichi, so she was next to him. "How does he know?"

Daichi grinned, looking between the two curious chara's. "Everyday after school, when they are walking home, she sings for him."

"Eh?" Yokiko asked, looking at the egg. "How does he react to it?"

"He smiles, very brightly, and listens closely." Daichi said, then looked at the pink and white egg that remained in the same spot that it was in ten minutes ago. "I'm assuming that something about singing has to do with Utau's shugo chara.."

Ruka and Yokiko nodded, then looked at each other with a small smirk on their faces. Yokiko then looked at Daichi, removing the smirk off of his face. "Their coming, lets pretend this never happened."

"Alright." Daichi and Ruka nodded, then watched Kukai, Utau and Ryoko walked into the garden, talking to each other, probably something concerning Utau's shugo chara, because she didn't seemed so pleased on what was going on. When they walked up the steps, Daichi and Yokiko floated to their owners who smiled at them, and continued to talk about the egg, which Ruka sat next to silently, looking at Utau who had a frown on her face, looking quite mellow.

Utau then looked at Ryoko, who spoke something about how it seemed closed to hacthing, just by how it was looking. It had a very slight glow to it, which is a good thing, but it wasn't ready yet. This still made her slightly sad. She then looked over at Kukai, who nodded, then looked at the egg, then the mellow Utau who sat down in the chair that was assinged to her, and was now talking to Ruka. Ruka then deiceded to ask Utau a few questions. "Utau-chan?"

"Yeah?" She asked in a mellow tone, an almost sad look in her eyes.

Ruka smiled, trying to get her to smile. "Where's Keiko-chan?" She asked, Utau then smiled slightly, tilting her head, meaning to ask the guys, probably because she wasn't really in the mode to talk that much. She then floated to Ryoko, who admittedly looked at her. "Where's Keiko-chan?"

"Acting class," He said, glancing at Kukai who gave the small girl with medium length black hair, with a roll of movie tape in her arms. "Where you should be too."

Ruka nodded, flying off to find where ever Keiko was, once she was gone, Kukai and Ryoko took their seats, looking at Utau, who stared at her egg as if there was nothing better to do. And at that moment, there really wasn't anything better to do. Kukai reached out for the egg, Utau's eyes admititly locked onto him, waiting to see what he was going to do. He slowly picked it up, looking at it, having the feeling he was being watched by both Utau and Ryoko. And indeed, he was. In fact, it was more like a stare, mostly from Utau.

"I can sense that it's soon.." Kukai sad, handing the egg to her, then smiled. "Come on, Tsukiyomi-chan, smile."

Utau looked at him for a second, then guided her eyes back down to the egg, a small smile was founded on her lips, before she looked back up at Kukai. "You really think so Souma-kun?" She asked, looking at him with pleading eyes that the egg will open and that she would finally have her guardian character.

"I think so," Kukai said, then looked at the silent Ryoko. "What about you?"

Ryoko nodded. "I think so too," He said, turning his head to look at Utau, who also turned to look at him. "Just keep doing what you are doing... Other then being depressed like so."

"Ryoko-kun! Souma-kun! Tsukiyomi-chan!" Keiko's voice called from the entrance of the royal garden, where she had ran in. She had a worried look on her face, jumping up and down. "There are tons of weird black eggs outside!"

Ryoko's eyes widend, and it wasn't long before he had gotten up and ran outside. Kukai had also gotten up, but when he looked at Utau, who was still sitting in her seat, looking at the egg, finger clutching it hardly, he knew that he was going to have to convince her to come. "Tsukiyomi-chan," He said, pulling her chair back a little, so she could stand up free-willingly. "Lets go."

She looked up at him, blinking slowly, before speaking softly to him. "I'm worthless, Souma-kun, all I do is get in the way."

"Utau!" He nearly shouted, pulling on her hand, forcing her to stand up. "Come on! We are going to go, the both of us!" He said, running out of the garden, holding her hand tightly so that she couldn't escape from his grip. Once they were outside the garden, Ryoko and Keiko had already character change, which was the most they could do, and were attacking the black eggs as best as they could. Kukai looked at Daichi, letting go of Utau's hand. "Character Change!"

Utau watched Kukai help the other two, feeling worthless, she sighed loudly, and was tempted to go back ito the garden, before she heard a voice talk to her loudly. "_Your just going to stand there Utau-chan_?" Utau froze, taking the egg out of her pocket, looking at the egg very confused. "_Utau-chan, it's time I show my face to you_."

The egg then cracked open, and a angel with blonde hair, almost short like, and her eyes that were closed, popped out, smiling at her happily. Utau looked at the blonde angel confused, then smiled happily. "Hi.. What's your name?"

"I am Eru, the angel of love!"

"Angel of love?" Utau asked, watching the angel floating around her head and nod at her. The angel then giggled, taking a quick look at the three of them, who were busy fighting the black eggs. "Um.. Now what?"

Eru smiled, before floating up in the air with a finger pointed towards the black eggs. "We help! Silly!" She then turned to Utau, smirking at her. Utau blinked, before she flew toards her. "Character change!"

Utau stiffened, feeling a small pair of angel wings emerge on her back, and a small halo above her head. Utau blinked, looking around before she knew that she was supposed to be helping the other guardians. She then ran to Keiko's side, with Eru not far behind, and blinked, she had no idea what she could do. Keiko looked at her, before smiling brightly and glomping onto her. "Utau-chan! Your egg hatched!"

"Uh, Yeah." Utau mumbled, then looked closely at the black eggs, when taking a better look on the black eggs, they seemed to have a big white X on them. Utau turned to look at Eru. "What can I do?"

Eru smiled, flying into the air, and somehow, Utau followed her, freaking out that her feet weren't touching the fround anymore, and that she was pretty high up in the air. She looked down, towards the rest of the gauriains, which were still fighting off the black eggs. Utau then turned, to see what was the view from up in the sky, she smiled, and when she heard a concerned cry coming not that far from her, her head jerked in the direction it came from. Utau then turned her whole body, to face the one egg, the x facing her.

"Utau-chan!" Eru said, pointing at the egg, slightly scared. "Get it!"

Utau nodded, trying to think how she was supposed to be getting the egg that floated in front of her, she knew that she was going to learn how to fly, which she wasn't so thrilled about. She slowly started to fly towards it, learning slowly how to fly with the angel wings on her back. Once she had gotten used to it, or when she had thought she had, she reached for the egg, and missed badly, rotating in a few three sixties before controlling herself once again. Utau growled, and chased after the egg madly, missing less and less each time, getting better at flying as she did so. When she did grab onto the egg, she looked back down, where the rest of them had finished off the eggs, and stuffed them into the bag. Utau flew back down to the ground, looking at the three of them before Eru decided to un character change. Utau put the egg in the bag and blinked. "What?"

Kukai smiled. "Your guardian character is finally here!" He said, his eyes making their way to Eru, who was talking among the other chara's to get to know them better. "What's her name?"

"Eru," Utau responded, wathcing Ryoko nod slowly. ".. The love angel.."

"Ehh?!" Kukai, Ryoko and Keiko asked, awestruck. Then Keiko giggled, taking Utau's hand in her own, and jumping up and down happily. "I think it's cute!"

Utau sighed, looking away from the three of them, before she gently pushed Keiko off, and turned on her heel, looking at Eru calmly. "Eru," She said softly, making the angelic chara look at her. "I think we should be going home now. Mama-san said she wanted me home by four."

"Hai!" Eru said, saluting her and started to follow Utau, who had already taken off for her walk home. Kukai blinked, before chasing up after them.

"Heey!" He shouted, running up to her, before he went into a walking pace. "I'm not going to miss out on your singing!"

Utau smiled slightly, looking away from him, before she cleared her voice and began to sing for him, like any other day when they were walking home, nothing was different, and hopefully, it never would be.


End file.
